No son celos, para nada
by Akkira Nala
Summary: Marinette está con el corazón roto. Pero un amigo la ayudará a superarlo? Un nuevo Miraculous, y Ladybug se apoya en el novato en vez de Chat. Adrien y él se parecen demasiado y duele. Mientras tanto, Adrien comienza a notar la cercanía entre Mari y el chico nuevo luego de rechazarla. Pero no son celos, para nada.
1. Un viejo amigo

Hola! Akkira llega con una nueva historia, esta vez para el hermoso e impaciente fandom de Miraculous Ladybug!

La idea surgió de tantos Loup Blanc y de pequeñas situaciones con mi pequeño Oc. Si bien quisiera que fuera un fic Oc x Marinette... Siento que estaría traicionando a mi corazón. Así que será MariChat, y sus derivados, exceptuando Ladrien. Sin embargo, si habrán situaciones Marinette x Oc, pero solo para la trama... y para sacarme las ganas c:

A disfrutar!

* * *

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad del Amor, las aves cantaban, el sol en lo alto del cielo brindando calidez a quien se encontrara afuera, la apacible y silenciosa calm...—

—MARINETTE!

Una voz resonó por toda la casa, asustando a la joven diseñadora quien se encontraba acostada y plácidamente durmiendo. Semejante grito, sin embargo, fue suficiente para que se levantara inmediatamente, asustada y en busca de un Akuma. Cuál fue su sorpresa al verse rodeada de mucho rosa, al tiempo que Tikki se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa y le preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

Más despierta y calmada, miró a la pequeña Kwami antes de responder

—Si Tikki… Pero que fue ese grito…?—Preguntó mirando distraídamente a su alrededor: las paredes, el reloj, el escri—EL RELOJ. Que marcaba que solo faltaban veinte minutos para que comenzaran las clases. —TIKKI, POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTASTE ANTES! LLEGARÉ TARDE!—

Dicho esto y ante la mirada divertida de su Kwami, Marinette comenzó a vestirse de la manera más rápida que pudo. Su madre mientras estuvo gritándole un par de cosas, las cuales solo captó la mitad; esperaba que Tikki hubiese prestado atención por ella.

Al terminar, corrió escaleras abajo, con la agilidad propia de Ladybug y depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de Sabine, partió rumbo a la escuela, en una corrida digna de un maratonista para poder llegar a tiempo. Por suerte, pudo lograr su objetivo, e incluso con más anticipación de la que esperaba; ser Ladybug tenía sus ventajas, tales como la resistencia y la velocidad al parecer.

Asegurándose que no hubiera nadie, dejó salir a Tikki de su cartera, procediendo a preguntarle lo que su madre anteriormente le hubiera informado. A punto de abrir su boca, la kwami voló a esconderse detrás de Marinette para no ser vista por quien llegaba a la escuela: Adrien Agreste.

Marinette disimuló la mueca de tristeza y dolor con una débil sonrisa; había olvidado por completo lo que significaba ir a la escuela. Además esa semana Alya estaba enferma, así que no tenía su apoyo moral, justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Habría pasado hace una semana, cuando ella le confesó finalmente al rubio sus sentimientos. Y de la manera más gentil, aunque no por ello menos dolorosa, fue rechazada, enterándose en el proceso que a Adrien le gustaba otra persona. Sin embargo, el ojiverde no había querido que las cosas terminaran para ellos, asi que le pidió que por favor siguieran siendo amigos. Y Marinette, en conocimiento de que el modelo no tenía muchos amigos, decidió tragarse el dolor y con una sonrisa, la misma que le otorgaba desde entonces, aceptó el trato ofrecido. "Amigos es mejor que nada" había pensado. Y así se encontraban. Ella sabía que le llevaría tiempo superarlo, pero de algún modo se sentía bien haber sacado esos sentimientos. De esa manera su corazón tardaría menos en sanar.

Adrien le devolvió el saludo y automáticamente ella se volteó; aun dolía, no estaba segura de que alguna vez sanaría, a decir verdad. Necesitaba todo el apoyo posible, lo que hizo que sus pensamientos se desviaran a su amigo de la infacia antes que Alya, Jack. Otros recuerdos dolorosos, por lo que se concentró en el presente, y en la tarea a mano, que era…? Ah, si, debía hablar con Tikki. Eso la distraería de ese agudo dolor que le provocaba el verlo así por ella.

—Decías, Tikki…?

La kwami voló a su hombro al ver a Adrien alejarse, con una expresión dolida, pero dejó eso a un lado para responder a su humana.

—Marinette… Olvidalo. Tu madre dijo algo sobre una visita…? Un amigo que conoces de pequeña y que se mudó…—Tikki quedó estática, percibiendo algo con sus antenas. —Marinette, hay un kwami cerca, puedo sentirlo! Y no, antes que preguntes, no es el kwami de Chat Noir.—Cortó antes que la azabache pudiese articular palabra. Su kwami la conocía muy bien.

—Bien, eso qué significa, exactamente…? Espera, qué? Alguien viene…? — Y la suerte de la pelinegra parecía ir en aumento. Justo pensaba en él, y resulta que aparecía? Muchísima suerte.

En el momento que Tikki sentía el otro Kwami, Plagg también lo hacía y ponía sobreaviso a Adrien, quien hizo la misma pregunta que Marinette no llegó a hacer, y obtuvo la misma respuesta. Pero al tiempo que la pequeña kwami rojo saltaba de alegría, el kwami negro suspiraba derrotado, casi enfadado debido a esa molesta presencia. Adrien detuvo sus pasos, viendo como una limusina que no era la de Cholé estacionaba en la entrada. Vendría alguien nuevo? Ya se enteraría luego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Veamos Ali… Aquí estás segura está Marinette? Y ella es Ladybug?

—Te he dicho mil veces que así es, Jack… Tan ansioso estás? Irás a su escuela, y con suerte incluso quizás vivas con ella. No has olvidado ese amor, al parecer.

Esta conversación se daba en una limosina color azul, al mismo tiempo en que ambos kwamis complementarios sentían la presencia de la nueva Kwami. EL auto se estacionó frente al Colleage donde nuestros héroes asistían, bajándose de allí un apuesto muchacho de ojos negros como la noche, cabello castaño rojizo corto y una sonrisa capaz de deslumbrar a la mismísima Ladybug… Y así fue como sucedió.

El rostro de Marinette de puso radiante de alegría, y comenzó a dirigir sus pasos hacia el muchacho recién llegado. Él también la notó y asi mismo se dirigió hacia ella, cuando una rubia se interpuso en su camino. El castaño vio como Marinette rodaba los ojos y se adentraba sin más en la escuela, molesta. Irritado, se volvió a la rubia, quien en ese momento se presentaba como Chloé y lo bombardeaba con preguntas, de las cuales pudo escapar gracias a la campana que anunciaba la entrada a clases. Con un suspiro de alivio, se escabulló hasta la oficina del director para anunciarse y así poder empezar su jornada de estudio allí en aquel establecimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adrien no pudo menos que extrañarse ante el tono de voz de su Kwami, pero no le prestó atención. A lo que sí le prestó atención, fue a una furiosa Marinette que se abría paso hasta el salón, ignorándolo completamente… no solo a él, sino a todos. Nunca la había visto de esa manera, salvo que defendiera a alguien de Chloé… Ah. Eso tenía más sentido. La rubia había estado haciendo de las suyas. Sin más entró al salón, ocupando su lugar usual. Allí Nino se encontraba hablando apenas con Marinette, ésta aún molesta visiblemente

—…No es para tanto… Espera, qué? Está aquí? Cómo? Wow, esto se pondrá interesante… Pero bueno, donde está Alya?—Oyó decir a Nino sin dejarla responder en realidad ninguna de las preguntas. Qué no era para tanto? Interesante? La curiosidad lo mataba… Cosas de Chat, decidió.

—Si es para tanto, no lo veo hace mucho! No sé cómo, Mamá dijo que se quedaría en casa… Alya no vendrá, está enferma…— Marinette dejó salir la información por entre los dientes, aún enojada

Adrien iba a girarse cuando Chloé entró y lo saludó efusivamente, justo antes que la profesora entrara.

Miró de reojo a la azabache, pero esta estaba concentrada tratando de matar a la hija del alcalde con la mirada.

—Bueno alumnos, antes de comenzar la clase de hoy, quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno, transferido de América, Jacques Couteau.— Informó y presentó la profesora, dándole paso al susodicho. Éste se adentró y con una leve inclinación repitió:

—Mucho gusto, soy Jacques, aunque pueden decirme Jack. Espero podamos llevarnos bien.

Y levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con la grata sorpresa de estar casi frente a Marinette. Su tímida sonrisa se convirtió en una socarrona, al tiempo que le enviaba un guiño a la susodicha. Toda la clase presenció esto, no saliendo de su asombro principalmente Chloé, al reconocer al apuesto chico de antes quien le hacía ojitos a la hija del panadero como solía llamarla, y Adrien, que miró a Marinette incrédulo, imaginándose que sería un manojo de nervios y balbuceos, o en su defecto lo ignoraría debido a su mal humor y en cambio se encontró con una sonriente Marinette, e incluso sacó su lengua en dirección a él de manera juguetona. Miró a Nino, esperando ver una expresión similar a la suya, pero cuál fue su desconcierto al ver a su mejor amigo meneando la cabeza con divertida resignación, como si supiera lo que seguiría a continuación.

La profesora al notar esto, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Bien, dado que Jacques parece haber encontrado en nuestra presidente una compañera automáticamente, por qué no vas y te sientas junto a ella? Alya no vendrá debido a una enfermedad, luego veremos donde reasignarte. Dicho esto, saquen sus cuadernos y comiencen a copiar lo que está escrito en la pizarra. Luego pueden retirarse, debido a una reunión con el director no habrá clases.. Buenas tardes chicos.—Y así la profesora se retiró del aula.

Pequeños gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar en el salón, mientras procedían a copiar lo más rápido posible para poder irse.

Bendiciendo su buena suerte, Jack corrió casi llevándose por delante a Adrien, quien bufó molesto y lo siguió con la mirada. El castaño se ubicó donde Alya, pasando a propósito por sobre Marinette para enfadarla un poco. Una vez acomodado, abrazó con fuerza a la chica de las coletas, riendo por lo bajo antes de soltarla e inclinarse hacia adelante, golpeando a Nino en la gorra, haciendo que se cayera. Nino solo la recogió y se dio vuelta para ver al culpable.

—Jack, trata de arreglártelas para no meterte en problemas. No pienso defenderte—. Y estiró su mano para chocar las manos con el recién llegado—. Por cierto, Jack, éste niño bonito es Adrien. Adrien, Jack, el delincuente más sexy de todos—. Y rió con ganas, mirando a Marinette quien también reía.

—Nino, cielo~ La verdad esperaba una bienvenida más cálida, amigo~—. Acompañó el castaño. Dirigiéndose al modelo, estiró la mano para que la chocara igual que Nino. —Yo Adrien! Soy Jack. Un placer conocerte, he oído mucho del famoso Adrien Agreste, modelo de ropa~—

—El gusto es mío— Contestó el modelo, siempre educado. Había algo que no le cerraba en el contrario, la familiaridad y el ambiente que había creado eran raros para él.

—Jack, mejor te pones a copiar, estás algo atrasado con todo… Pasaron dos meses desde que empezaron las clases, debes ponerte al día.— Marinette siempre responsable, puso su mejor cara de "Madre" antes de suavizar la mirada y sonreírle dulcemente, aunque con rastros de su malhumor anterior. —Y por favor, no dejes que Chloé te moleste. No hagas caso a lo que te diga, si? —Y luego se dirigió a su hoja, sin dejar de sonreír el resto del día, según observó el rubio… Y Jack también.

* * *

Y aquí el primer capítulo~ Tengo dos más, pero están bajo revisión antes de ser subidos  
Criticas constructivas, destructivas, ideas, amor~ Todo es recibido!

Hasta el próximo capítulo, Akkira fuera~


	2. Viejos y nuevos amigos y una rubia

Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta pequeña historia c:

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que le dieron Fav y Follow, y a los que dejaron Reviews c: Si soy sincera, no esperaba que alguien además de mí leyera esto...

En fin, a la historia!

 **Notas apartes:**

 _"Italic":_ Pensamientos

 _— "Italic con Sub":_ Conversaciones del otro lado del teléfono

—Diálogos normales.

 **Disclaimer: ML no me pertenece, son obra del ingenio de Thomas Astruc.**

* * *

Marinette levantó la vista al terminar de copiar los deberes, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción. Miró a su lado y vio que Jack seguía en ello así que resolvió guardar sus cosas mientras esperaba a que terminara. Estaba segura que era él la visita que su madre le había comentado en la mañana y no podía ocultar su entusiasmo. Vio a su alrededor, había sido una de las primeras en terminar, al parecer. Debía contarle a Alya la buena noticia, por lo que susurró a Jack mientras se paraba para salir del salón.

—Jack, voy a salir, tengo que hacer una llamada… Cuando termines me puedes traer la mochila?

—Claro preciosa, espérame! —Le dedicó una gran sonrisa que ella correspondió con una risita ante el apodo antes de irse.

Jack suspiró al verla marchar, tratando de terminar más rápido para poder marcharse con ella. Nino lo escuchó y se dio vuelta, mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

—Acaso fue un suspiro lo que escuché?—Lo molestó el Dj, a lo cual el castaño solo pudo menear la cabeza.

—Hazme un favor y guárdate ese sarcasmo. Es fantástica, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será, lo sabes Nino…—Jack volvió a suspirar, muy a su pesar.

Adrien lo escuchó y solo pudo estar de acuerdo con él. _"No, no debería pensar eso… La rechacé, por Ladybug. Es ella quien es fantástica. No es que Marinette no lo sea, es solo que Lady…"._ Sacudió su cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos. No debía pensar en Marinette de esa manera y punto. Su Lady estaba antes que nadie, incluso él mismo.

Por estar perdido en sus pensamientos, falló en oír acercarse a Chloé, quien le dedicó una falsa mirada tierna para luego concentrarse en quien se encontraba detrás de Nino.

—Hola Jack~ Soy Chloé, pero ya lo sabías, nos cruzamos hoy cuando bajabas de tu hermosa limusina, claro… Qué te parece una cita conmigo cuando salgamos de aquí? Ya sabes, divertirnos un poco… Incluso te dejaré caminar a mi lado.

Nino disfrazó una risa con una tos, al tiempo que la escena se desenvolvía ante él. Conocía a Jack, y sabía que no era bueno manejando situaciones que requerían de sutileza. Así que o alguien intervenía, o las cosas iban a terminar mal. Jack en cambio no pudo disimular su incredulidad; acababa de hacerle ojitos al rubio y ahora lo invitaba a salir? Descarada y lanzada… _"Zorra."_ Pensó. _"Y cree que voy a decirle que si? Já."_ Frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, a punto de contestarle.

* * *

 _—" Alya! No sabes la buena noticia que tengo para contarte!"_

La morena atendió al segundo timbre su celular, extrañada de que la peliazul la llamara en horario de clases. No que se quejara; de hecho se aburría demasiado, pero si era raro. Más aún que Marinette le hablara tan entusiasmada, sabiendo que ella no se encontraba muy bien luego del rechazo del rubio.

—Dime chica, no deberías estar en clases? Y qué es esa noticia que no podía esperar a que terminara el colegio y vinieras a visitarme?

Oyó una risita nerviosa del otro lado de la línea. Alya enseguida adivinó que no podría ir después de clases. Suspiró derrotada mientras Marinette se disponía a contarle las noticias.

 _—" Pues, verás… Nos dejaron retirarnos del colegio, una reunión o algo así. No te preocupes, te mandaré una copia de los deberes para que no te atrases! Y… La buena noticia es que JACK VOLVIÓ!"_

—Ah! Esas sí son grandes noticias! Y? Dime, cómo está? Seguro está más guapo, verdad? Seguro ya lo has fichado completo, Mari!

 _—" EH?! No e-Pero…Alya! No es así! Aunque si está más guapo…"_

Alya casi no llega a escuchar lo último, dado que la chica lo susurró casi para sí misma. Riendo a carcajadas, la blogger solo la molestó y le deseó suerte antes de colgar, excusándose con que debía descansar. Pero en realidad, solo quería liberarla para que fuera con su amigo.

* * *

Luego de calmarse lo suficiente de esa charla con Alya, _"Enserio, qué rayos piensa esa chica?"_ , rió por lo bajo por las tonterías que pensaba y se encaminó al salón, para ver si Jack ya había terminado. En cuanto la diseñadora puso un pie dentro, solo quedaban Nino, Jack, Adrien y Chloé. Y no fue sorpresa alguna el verla a la rubia caprichosa tirándosele a su castaño amigo. Llegó justo para escuchar la última parte de la propuesta.

—… Ya sabes, divertirnos un poco… Incluso te dejaré caminar a mi lado.

Oyó a Nino toser, vio a Adrien sorprendido por lo directo de la propuesta, y vio a Jack fruncir el ceño. Decidió interrumpir antes que algo pasara con el castaño, no quería verlo en problemas en su primer día de clases… Además, no era como si le gustara que le coquetearan a su Jack. _"Eh? Mi Jack?"_

—Jack, ya terminaste? —. La peliazul se acercó a su asiento para buscar su mochila, pasando frente a Adrien y a Chloé sin inmutarse debido a que no le prestó al rubio, y a que en realidad no le importaba en absoluto lo que la hija del alcalde pudiera decirle.— Debemos irnos a la panadería, te están esperando allí. Nino, quieres venir?—.

Adrien de repente se sintió un tanto invisible. Sin saber si era su instinto gatuno que le pedía a gritos que se hiciera con algo de atención o solo algo de molestia, hizo el amague de levantarse, pero Nino le ganó de mano, contestando mientras Jack se limitaba a mirar de reojo a la rubia al tiempo que se acercaba a Marinette.

—De hecho Mari, debo terminar el proyecto de ciencias con Adrien… Vayan ustedes, en todo caso más tarde o mañana pasaré por allí. —Se levantó de su asiento con la mochila al hombro y codeó Adrien para que se pusieran en marcha. El rubio, en piloto automático, asintió y murmuró un quedo "Adiós" antes de salir del salón con Nino.

En el salón quedaron los tres solos, y no por mucho tiempo, ya que Jack y Marinette se estaban marchando de igual manera. Chloé hizo un pequeño berrinche y salió, amenazando con llamar a su padre, que ella era más importante que una simple hija de panaderos y bla bla bla.

El dúo de amigos ante esto, no hicieron nada más que mirarse entre si antes de explotar en carcajadas por las tonterías que la rubia gritaba.

* * *

Afuera de edificio, Adrien se encontraba preguntándole a Nino por qué había mentido sobre un proyecto de ciencias. Nino solo se encogió de hombros.

—No quería estar allí en caso que Jack se saliera de control. Ese chico es salvaje! Y con Mari, ambos son increíblemente… Problemáticos, podrías decir.—Esta vez rió sin restricción alguna.—Recuerdo una vez en que Mari se lastimó porque la empujaron y Jack terminó mordiendo al que lo hizo… Oh! Y hubo otra vez en la que Jack le dijo a una chica le parecía linda, y ésta se rió de él; Mari se encargó de que la chica se callara cortándole el cabello, diciendo que ahora se podía reír porque ya no era linda… Esos dos siempre han estado juntos que yo recuerde, y siempre se han protegido el uno al otro, por lo menos antes de que Jack tuviera que irse...

El rubio modelo no podía entender del todo el sentimiento, dado que no había tenido amigos desde pequeño, salvo Chloé y ni siquiera ella contaba mucho. Pero creyó que podía compararlo un poco con su relación con Ladybug: ellos siempre se protegían entre sí… Aunque últimamente había visto a su Lady muy decaída, casi ni se le acercaba y parecía como si lo evitara. Lo único que había sacado en claro era que se trataba de un asunto de su identidad fuera de la máscara; y aún así era muy vaga la información. Él quería protegerla de todo mal posible, quería estar para ella cuando lo necesitara, pero las identidades secretas eran como una gran muralla entre ellos, una muralla que él estaba seguro quería pasar sin problemas, pero que ella definitivamente no… Ok, no era el momento de pensar nada, estaba con Nino, debía escucharlo. Cuando volvió en sí, Nino lo observaba algo extrañado.

—Adrien estás bien? Me di cuenta que no estabas prestándome atención, qué tanto piensas amigo?— El modelo solo pudo sonrojarse un poco, siendo atrapado pensando en su lady.

—N-No es nada, Nino, pensaba en qué decía el horario que me dio Nathalie hoy, nada más.

Sin creerle del todo, el DJ lo dejó pasar esta vez. —Si tú dices, en fin. Debo irme a ver a Alya, ya que Marinette no es muy probable que lo haga ahora que está Jack. Nos vemos!—Y el chico de lentes salió a toda prisa en dirección a la casa de la reportera.

Adrien suspiró, quedando solo a esperar a que el Gorila fuera a recogerlo. En eso estaba cuando vio salir una furiosa Chloé y subir a su limo antes de irse; y más atrás observó al chico nuevo y a Marinette reír a carcajadas, mientras se detenían en la vereda para cruzar, aunque parecía que se iban a despedir. Sin saber muy bien, su primera reacción fue esconderse y espiarlos un poco.

—Adrien, y ahora qué haces? Mejor dame algo de comer… Qué no es esa la chica que rechazaste?

Plagg hizo acto de presencia en cuanto sintió hambre, viendo raro al chico a su cargo. Quién lo entendiera, ahora le prestaba más atención a la chica que olía a pan recién hecho y galletitas que a su amada Ladybug. Pero meh, no era como si realmente le importara, mientras le diera queso, que se enamorara de quien quisiera.

—Shh cállate Plagg, luego te doy de comer, ahora déjame escuchar— Adrien silenció al Kwami, deseoso de saber la conversación que se desarrollaba a unos pasos de su posición.

—Entonces linda, aquí es donde nos separamos~ Tengo un par de cosas que debo resolver… Nada de qué preocuparse, pero si debo encargarme de eso. Pero me pasaré más tarde a visitar a los suegros— La tranquilizó. Había visto en su rostro un deje de preocupación al escucharle hablar sobre sus asuntos. Le dedicó un guiño juguetón que a la francesa-china le recordó demasiado a su compañero felino y que devolvió, divertida.

—Quién ha dicho algo sobre suegros? Sigue soñando Jack… Nos vemos! Y no llegues tarde, te esperaremos para cenar!—Marinette se colgó de su cuello antes de depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla e ir en dirección a su casa, sonriendo.

Adrien sintió un nudo en la garganta y una presión incómoda en su estómago al ver la escena que se desplegó ante él. Se sentía raro, nunca había experimentado algo así. Se lo informó a su Kwami, quien no le dio mucha importancia en ese momento, hambriento como estaba. Se dirigió hacia donde la limo ya había llegado, subiéndose contrariado y desconcertado con el sentimiento que no había podido descifrar.

Jack se quedó un par de minutos viendo como la chica de sus sueños se marchaba, suspirando con la mirada perdida. Ali, su Kwami, salió de su bolso para mirarlo, tratando de llamar su atención.

—Debemos ir con Fu, él te dirá que hacer ahora que has regresado… Apresúrate, si es que quieres llegar a tiempo para cenar con tu hermosa Mari~~—La Kwami dijo con voz cantarina, burlándose un poco del chico enamorado.

EL castaño sin embargo no había oído nada de lo que la pequeña hada le había dicho. Volvió a suspirar, este tiempo formando las palabras que pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento:

—Es tan linda… Me enamora más y más…

* * *

Bien, este ha sido el segundo capítulo. He tardado un poco más de lo que esperaba para actualizar, pero tuve que reescribir el concepto, dado que las ideas no dejaban de surgir y tenía mil formas de seguir con la trama, y ninguna era como la tenía planeada originalmente.

Afortunadamente, he escrito el tercer capítulo -de nuevo- casi en conjunto con este, así que en un par de días, si no es mañana u hoy mismo, lo subiré.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña historia! Me hace muy feliz saber que les ha gustado c:

Akkira fuera~


End file.
